


The First Demon in Heaven

by alizaporter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Crowley gets into heaven somehow, I haven't defined how much of a thing it was yet, I've been really into my old favorite ships so here it is, M/M, More updates may or may not be coming, a little fluff from two men who aren't that soft, clearly not good at tags dont care, first chapter isn't mature but the next ones might be, it is implied that these two dudes had a thing on earth, might remain a oneshot for now, probably just hooked up a few times but now they might be something sweeter, we'll get more if i finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter
Summary: Jack sends Crowley to Heaven. Bobby is there to greet him.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The First Demon in Heaven

Time didn’t seem to pass in the Empty, but by the time Crowley had come to, he hadn’t even lived through all of his biggest mistakes. There were quite a lot of them. The ones in the last few years of his life seemed to scream the loudest. His failures with his son, with the Winchesters, and his mother. When he was but a breath away from being human as a result of the trials, he had confronted his darkest, most unexplainable fears. The loss of people he didn’t even know that he loved.  
When he woke up in the grass, tickling his face and the sun warming his eyelids, he felt a sense of danger. Something was wrong. This memory was far too intense to be real. As he tried to figure out what mistake he was about to relive, something nudged his leg. He opened his eyes to see a steel-toed boot, worn from many years of wear, nudging his leg. The sunlight felt almost blinding. The air felt too clean, too unnatural. This wasn’t a memory. Crowley certainly wasn’t on Earth, and definitely not hell. That could only mean…

“How the hell am I in Heaven?”

Another kick to the shin. Not painful enough to hurt, but enough to jolt him.

“Why don’t you get your lazy ass up and I’ll explain”

A low voice, gentle but exasperated. One of his favorite playthings as a demon, and something completely different when he felt human.

“Bobby Singer.”

“Don’t say obvious shit, idjit. Get up.”

“Alright, Alright”

Crowley sat up in the grass, standing and brushing blades off his suit. Examining himself he seemed to be in the same vessel he took many years ago, although it felt much stranger. A fine suit, a trimmed beard, and the faint scent of his favorite cologne. But he was missing something. The darkness that swirled inside of him, the blood red tinge of his eyes when he used his power. Crowley didn’t bother using it but he knew it wasn’t there.

“I’m human.”

“Technically yes, although I wasn't sure you deserved it. Jack seemed to insist. Said you sacrifice yourself for Sam and Dean. He didn’t want to send you back to hell because, well, they’d eat you alive down there. But this’ll do. Apparently I’m in charge of keeping an eye on you. Not that you’d do anything. This is the highest luxury we can get, up here. Open air. No separation, and plenty of time with the people who love us.”

“And for me that is whom, exactly? I didn’t exactly try to be on Santa’s nice list.”

“Well why would the kid give you to me?”

“Because Sam and Dean were sick of me, and he got rid of heaven jail because he's, well, a pacifist?”

“Because I love you. For some godforsaken reason I actually enjoy your sorry Scottish ass. Don’t get a swelled head.”

“Isn’t that how you died? Something with the-”

“Shut up. I saved a lot of asses, including yours.”

“And it turns out” Crowley gave his a shake. “You like this ass more than the others.”

“And it turns out when I’m trying to give you a damn tour, I can’t even start because you won’t stop talking.”

“Fine, Fine. I’m human, I was saved because I saved the world, I’m in heaven. What now?”

“Now? You come inside and let me get you a drink.”

“Much obliged. For some reason, being in the void really parches a former demon.”


End file.
